


Temporary Toys

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [20]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Body Modification, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He watched her studying her new shape in the mirror.</i></p><p>House gives himself a new toy; Cameron is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'body alteration/injury' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.

He watched her studying her new shape in the mirror. It was only temporary, but damn was it ever sexy. Seeing her appreciating it made the several hours they'd spent doing the saline infusions entirely worth it.

Enough watching, he stepped up behind her, hands settled on her hips. He peered over her shoulder, into the mirror with her, and slid his hands over her ribs to cup the full breasts he had created for her. She jumped a little, but settled quickly. He knew her skin would be more sensitive after 'the procedure.'

That didn't prevent him from touching her - his masterpiece. She really was beautiful. A quick kiss to her throat, then a pat of her ass. "Get dressed. We're going out."

At dinner he watched her. Every move. Every glance. He knew she was self-conscious about her appearance, especially since he told her to wear a deep v-cut top that exposed the cleft of her cleavage. Every person in the restaurant was, in some way, watching her. Part of him hated that, while another part of him was proud that his princess was drawing so much attention to herself.

He was impressed with her carriage – head up, back straight. He knew she was nervous, but she didn't project that at all. "You look good, princess," he told her.

She smiled and ducked her head a little, hiding her blush. "Thank you, Master." She cast her eyes up to his. "But I think I prefer these their usual size," she commented with a pointed downward glance.

"You don't like them?"

"Oh, I like them fine as a temporary thing."

A wicked grin spread over his face. "Next time I'll make them bigger." His eyebrows wiggled up his forehead and his eyes went a little wide.

Cameron laughed nervously. He knew she would do it if he asked her to. She was amazing like that. Her desire to obey his orders, both for his happiness and hers, intrigued him and amazed him.

For the moment, however, he wanted to take her home and play with his temporary toy. This was his most ingenious idea yet. He could give her larger breasts that he could play with just long enough for the novelty to wear off. Sure it was shallow, but she was getting just as much out of it as he was.

Cameron loved the attention, got off on the pain aspect and didn't mind showing herself off to him. Just a few of the things he loved about this lifestyle and this relationship.

That was his after dinner treat – Cameron showing off for him. She was still clothed, but was parading in front of him while he sat on the couch. Intrigued, he sat back to watch the 'show', let her take her time. And what a show it was. She stripped off her clothes, slowly, seductively. God, she was beautiful.

He waved her over and helped her kneel above him, knees to either side of his hips. Large hands reached to hold her breasts, as though weighing them carefully. He then took a nipple between his lips and felt her shudder in his arms. "You like that, princess?" he asked, keeping his mouth on her breast.

Her response was a deep, throaty moan. She arched her back, offering her breasts to him. He took the hint. 'Explored every inch of her enlarged breasts with his mouth and and chin and stubble. All just to see and feel and hear her reactions.

They moved to the bedroom and he laid her out on the bed. He spent nearly an hour touching and tasting her. He hadn't spent this much time playing with a woman's breasts since the first time he'd been given the opportunity.

Through it all, Cameron didn't complain once. She wiggled and writhed, moaned and whimpered under the varied touches of her Master. He loved that she let him play. It helped that she enjoyed it too.

He stretched out on his back and pulled her across his hips again. "Ride, princess. I want to see these beautiful breasts bouncing for me." He gave her ass a good crack to get her started.

Cameron did as she was told. She bounced up and down on his hips, riding like she was born to it. He knew what she was doing – trying to please her Master. So far, Master was very pleased indeed.


End file.
